Cache/Signed up as a Corporation.2C Can't do anything.2C can't delete Corp. Please Help!
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2274.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 08:08:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! (Read 444 times) Blarg Newbie Offline 8 Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « on: October 10, 2015, 09:29:51 PM » So I started a Corporation yesterday, and to build anything I need money. I have no money! SO i waited a turn to see if anything would happen, and nothing happened. So Now I have a corporation which I can't do anything with. I don't even have a home country nor can I find the option to assign one... What am i supposed to do now? Grrr! Logged SiameseDream Hero Member Online 1337 Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #1 on: October 10, 2015, 11:01:01 PM » Quote from: Blarg on October 10, 2015, 09:29:51 PM So I started a Corporation yesterday, and to build anything I need money. I have no money! SO i waited a turn to see if anything would happen, and nothing happened. So Now I have a corporation which I can't do anything with. I don't even have a home country nor can I find the option to assign one... What am i supposed to do now? Grrr! Give me a link to your corporation. My superior morality allows me to have this thing called "empathy" that literally no one else here has. I'll be your pimp. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #2 on: October 11, 2015, 12:26:41 AM » Gib link and Best Korea will fix this issue. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 833 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #3 on: October 11, 2015, 12:33:09 AM » It's not registering his corporation. I was making multies once and this happened. Sending money to him will literally do nothing. The account will either eventually register as being 'in existence' or you're just fucked. I'd try making another corporation, but I'd put it in a different country. I think corporations and factions may somehow be clashing and preventing multiple corporations from being in the same country. Logged SiameseDream Hero Member Online 1337 Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #4 on: October 11, 2015, 12:35:20 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 11, 2015, 12:33:09 AM I was making multies once and this happened. It's still against the rules to have multiple corps... Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 833 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #5 on: October 11, 2015, 12:48:43 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 11, 2015, 12:35:20 AM It's still against the rules to have multiple corps... Rumsod just deleted them. I used them to overturn the UN/US/USSR votes that Al-Jam was rigging against Taiwan. Logged Blarg Newbie Offline 8 Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #6 on: October 11, 2015, 02:55:18 AM » I don't have multi corporations, but I do have a nation. I wanted to see how playing as a corp would work.... The link to the corp is http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=2004606 but it doesn't take you there... my corp flag is a scrooge McDuck meme that says make it rain, and I am under page 3 on the corporations list: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/corporaterankings.php?page=3 Anyway, so does Rumsod have to delete it or something?? Can you not have both a corp and a nation? Logged Blarg Newbie Offline 8 Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #7 on: October 11, 2015, 02:57:55 AM » BTW, I think Enron guy is right... I sent a couple hundred K to the corp from my nation to build a mine and it seems as if it is still messed up... Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1249 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #8 on: October 11, 2015, 08:23:34 PM » http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2004606 Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Blarg Newbie Offline 8 Re: Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! « Reply #9 on: October 12, 2015, 10:30:03 PM » WTF?? How did you do that?? Ohhh I see... I also got captial.. not sure if that was you, if it was, thanks.. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Signed up as a Corporation, Can't do anything, can't delete Corp. Please Help! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2